familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Central Georgia
Central Georgia refers to the area containing the Metropolitan region surrounding the city of Macon, in Bibb County in the U.S. state of Georgia. It abuts the Atlanta metropolitan area, just to the north. Similar, and coextensive, names for this region includes Middle Georgia and the Heart of Georgia. While no precise definition exists, there are several ways to group places as part of the area. A partial list: *Macon-Warner Robins-Fort Valley, GA Combined Statistical Area (population 417,473). Components of the CSA are: **Macon Metropolitan Statistical Area (Bibb, Crawford, Jones, Monroe, and Twiggs counties) **Warner Robins Metropolitan Statistical Area (Houston County) (Pulaski County, Georgia), (Wilcox County, Georgia) **Fort Valley Micropolitan Statistical Area (Peach County) *Counties bordering Bibb are Crawford, Houston, Jones, Monroe, Peach, and Twiggs. *Counties belonging to the Middle Georgia Regional Library System are Bibb, Crawford, Jones, Macon, Twiggs, and Wilkinson *The Macon media market for TV ratings includes Bibb County and all of its neighboring counties, in addition to Baldwin, Bleckley, Dodge, Dooly, Hancock, Johnson, Laurens, Macon, Pulaski, Telfair, Treutlen, Washington, Wheeler, Wilkinson, and Wilcox Counties. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/6/65/Reloc01-map.gif * Counties belonging to the Middle Georgia Clean Air Coalition: Bibb, Crawford, Houston, Jones, Monroe, Peach, Twiggs. *Other surrounding counties, such as Lamar, Putnam, Taylor, and Upson, are also often included in the area, though they may also be considered parts of other regions in the state, as well. Cities of Macon-Warner Robins Combined Statistical Area Some of the most prominent cities in Middle Georgia, each with their a unique history and character, include: Places with more than 100,000 inhabitants *Macon Pop: 155,369 ,the area's anchor city, largest city and the center of the area. Contains many museums, institutions of higher education, and historical buildings. In Bibb County. (Consolidated City-County Government) Places with 50,000 to 100,000 inhabitants *Warner Robins Pop: 72,531 ,a Satellite City and major growth center, grew up around Robins Air Force Base. It has the third largest aviation museum in the United States and is the second largest Principal City in the CSA. In Houston County. Other Suburbs, Cities and Counties *Twiggs County, the actual geographic center of the State of Georgia. * Cities belonging to the Middle Georgia Clean Air Coalition: Macon, Perry, Forsyth, Danville, Culloden, Fort Valley, Roberta, Centerville, Byron, Gray, Payne City, Jeffersonville *Centerville, Rapidly growing Suburban City just south of Macon and west of Warner Robins. The Galleria Mall there, is the second largest mall in the Macon Metropolitan Area after the Macon Mall. *Milledgeville, former state capital. The location of Georgia College and State University. In Baldwin County. *Dublin, a city among the farthest away from Macon that can still be considered Middle Georgia. In Laurens County. *Fort Valley, the location of Fort Valley State University and the Lane Peach Packing Factory and Store. One of the 8 Blue Bird Bus factories in the U.S and Canada is located in the city. In Peach County. *Cochran, the location of the former Middle Georgia College. In Bleckley County. *Forsyth. Tift College was once located here. Sited on I-75 just north of Macon, in Monroe County. *Perry, just south of Warner Robins and the location of the Georgia National Fair,grounds and Agricenter, Perdue and Frito Lay. In Houston County. *Byron, about halfway between Macon and Warner Robins on I-75. The Peach Factory Outlets are located here. In Peach County. *Eatonton, birthplace of authors Joel Chandler Harris (the "Uncle Remus" stories) and Alice Walker (The Color Purple). In Putnam County. Center Twiggs County contains the actual geographic center of the state. Category:Geography of Macon, Georgia Category:Geography of Bibb County, Georgia Category:Geography of Houston County, Georgia